mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Berichte über Freundschaft
diktiert Spike den neusten Brief.]] Nach den Ereignissen in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2, bekommt Twilight Sparkle von Prinzessin Celestia eine neue Mission: Sie soll die "Magie der Freundschaft" erkunden und von ihren Ergebnissen berichten. Am Ende jeder Episode schickt Twilight oder eine ihrer Freundinnen einen Brief ab. Normalerweise wird er von Twilight verfasst und von Spike geschrieben, welcher diesen dann auf magische Weise durch seinen Feueratem versendet. Manchmal, wenn Prinzessin Celestia gerade vor Ort ist, berichtet Twilight auch persönlich. Seit Twilights Wandlung zum Alihorn in Prinzessin Twilight werden keine Berichte mehr geschrieben da sie nicht mehr Prinzessin Celestias Schülerin ist. Seit den Ereignissen von Ponygrusel im Schloss führten die Mane 6 ein Tagebuch bis Twilights Königreich, Teil 1. Erste Staffel Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 Bericht abgegeben Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 Bericht abgegeben Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, eine wichtige Lektion im Leben ist, dass man lernt, mit Freunden zu teilen. Aber wenn das, was man teilen will nicht ausreicht und man merkt, wie die besten Freundinnen darunter leiden, macht es einen sehr traurig. Also vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber ich kann beide Karten für die prachtvolle Galloping Gala nicht annehmen. Wenn meine Freundinnen nicht hingehen können, dann will ich auch nicht gehen. Apfelschüttelernte :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, meine Freundin Applejack ist die beste Freundin, die sich ein Pony wünschen kann. Sie ist immer zur Stelle, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht. Allerdings fällt es ihr selbst schwer, ihre Freunde auch mal um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch Freundschaft bedeutet nicht nur, für seine Freunde da zu sein, sondern auch anzunehmen was Freunde für einen tun. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Gilda, die Partybremse :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, heute habe ich erfahren wie schwer es sein kann, wenn gute Freunde andere Freunde haben, die man selber nicht so nett findet. Natürlich kann man nicht beeinflussen wen die Freunde mögen. Aber man sollte auch sein eigenes Verhalten überprüfen und ihnen weiterhin ein guter Freund sein. Irgendwann stellt sich schon heraus, wer ein falscher Freund ist und wer es ehrlich mit einem meint. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle Angeber-Trixie :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich habe etwas sehr Wichtiges über Freundschaft gelernt. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass man mich für eine Angeberin hält, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten verleugnet hab. Meine Freunde haben mir beigebracht stolz, auf das zu sein, was ich bin. Und dass es manchmal eben auch gut ist, wenn man zeigt, was man kann. Besonders, wenn man seine Freunde beschützen will. Drachenscheu :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich freue mich, dir mitteilen zu können, dass der Drache unser Land verlassen hat. Und dass es meine gute Freundin Fluttershy war, die ihn überzeugt hat. Ich habe gelernt, nie mein Vertrauen in meine Freunde zu verlieren. Sie können einem unglaublich viel Kraft geben und sich gegenseitig helfen, die schlimmsten Ängste zu überwinden. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Die Pyjama-Party :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, es ist schwer zu glauben, dass zwei Ponys, die offensichtlich so wenig gemeinsam haben, sich auch vertragen können. Aber man sollte versuchen, die Eigenheiten des anderen zu akzeptieren. Dann kann man auch einen Weg finden, miteinander befreundet zu sein. Das fremde Zebra :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, meine Freundinnen und ich haben eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Man darf niemals voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht sieht jemand anderes ungewöhnlich, seltsam oder sogar unheimlich aus. Aber man sollte herausfinden, wer er wirklich ist. Wahre Freunde kümmern sich nicht um Äußerlichkeiten, denn nur das innere Wesen zählt. Ein guter Freund ist wie ein gutes Buch. Etwas, das man für immer behält. Deine treue Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen :Prinzessin Celestia: Aber bevor ich gehen muss, würde ich mir noch gerne deinen neusten Bericht über die Magie der Freundschaft anhören. :Twilight Sparkle: Meinen ... neusten Bericht? :Prinzessin Celestia: Hast du nichts neues über Freundschaft gelernt? :Twilight Sparkle: (guckt zu Pinkie Pie) ... Doch ich habe was ... Neues gelernt. Dass die Lösung eines Problems manchmal etwas anderes sein kann, als man erwartet hätte. Es kann besser sein innezuhalten und sich die Ideen seiner Freunde anzuhören. Auch wenn sie für einen selbst vielleicht keinen Sinn ergeben. Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, der Winter-Ade-Tag war eins der aufregensten Ereignisse, die ich hier in Ponyville erlebt habe. Ich habe gelernt, dass wir alle etwas ganz Besonderes können und wenn wir geduldig und fleißig sind, werden wir auch erkennen, was es ist. Gute Freundschaft und Teamgeist gehören dazu und so können Ponys alles erreichen, was sie wollen. Etwas ganz Besonderes :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich freue mich dir heute mitzuteilen, dass eine deiner jüngsten Untertanen etwas Wichtiges über Freundschaft gelernt hat. Manchmal fühlt man sich ausgeschlossen und meint keine Freunde zu haben. Und dann erkennt man ganz plötzlich, dass woanders wahre Freunde auf einen warten und dass man 'was Besonderes ist. Das Blätterrennen :Applejack: Es tut mir Leid, dass du mit ansehen musstest, wie unsportlich wir sind. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ach, ist schon gut, Applejack. Jedes Pony lässt sich irgendwann von seinem Kampfgeist mitreißen. :Twilight Sparkle: Trotzdem sollte man nicht vergessen, dass eine Freundschaft immer wichtiger ist als ein Wettbewerb. Die Modenschau :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, diese Woche hat meine sehr begabte Freundin Rarity gelernt, dass man es nicht jedem Pony recht machen kann. Denn am Ende macht man es keinem Pony recht und am wenigsten sich selbst. Und ich habe erkannt, dass wenn dir jemand einen Gefallen tut, wie dir ein wunderschönes Kleid zu schneidern, dann sollte man nicht allzu kritisch mit dem sein, was einem von Herzen geschenkt wird. Mit anderen Worten: Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. kicher Pinkie-Weisheiten :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : ich möchte dir mitteilen etwas erkannt zu haben. Es gibt wunderbare Dinge auf dieser Welt, aber man kann sie nicht erklären. Das bedeutet aber trotzdem nicht, dass sie nicht auch wahr sein können. Man kann sich entscheiden ob man daran glaubt und manchmal kann dir eine gute Freundin den Weg zeigen. :Pinkie Pie: Ha! (original: Honk!) :Twilight: Viele Grüße (original '''Spike': Honk).'' Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Rainbows großer Tag :Prinzessin Celestia: Nun Twilight Sparkle, konntest du anhand dieser Erfahrung etwas über Freundschaft lernen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, konnte ich, Prinzessin. Aber ich glaube, Rarity hat heute noch viel mehr gelernt. :Rarity: Ja, allerdings. Manchmal ist es wichtiger, mit allen vier Hufen auf dem Boden zu bleiben und für seine Freunde da zu sein. :Prinzessin Celestia: Hervorragend. Gut gesagt, Rarity. Babysitter Fluttershy :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe mich geirrt, wirklich geirrt. Du weißt genau, wie man mit diesen Mädchen umgeht. :Fluttershy: Ach, so würde ich das nicht sagen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm? Und wieso nich'? :Fluttershy: Ich dachte, ich könnte mit Kindern genauso gut wie mit Tieren umgehen. Hui, da hab ich mich vertan. Aber eins hab ich gelernt. Ich darf mir einfach nicht zu viel zutrauen. Die Showstars dem Ende der Talent-Show trifft Twilight die drei Ponys vom [[Schönheitsfleckenklub] und erfährt, dass diese auch etwas gelernt haben, was sie gerne der Prinzessin berichten möchte.] :Sweetie Belle: Naja, vielleicht haben wir's einfach zu sehr versucht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, und...? :Scootaloo:'' Anstatt etwas zu tun, dass in Wirklichkeit vielleicht gar nicht unserer Begabung ist...'' :Twilight Sparkle: Ja? Ja? :Apple Bloom: Sollten wir endlich mal erkennen, was wir tatsächlich können. :Twilight Sparkle: Und das ist...? :[Schönheitsfleckenklub: COMEDY!] Diamanten-Hunde :Twilight Sparkle: Ich muss unbedingt Prinzessin Celestia berichten, was ich heute von dir gelernt habe. :Rarity: Du? Was hast du denn von mir gelernt? :Twilight Sparkle: Dass auch ein feines oder sehr schickes Pony nicht unbedingt schwach ist. Im Gegenteil. Wenn es seinen Verstand benutzt, kann auch ein scheinbar hilfloses Pony alle anderen überlisten und an Mut überstrahlen. Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : ein guter Freund zu sein, heißt auch Geheimnisse bewahren zu können. Aber man sollte niemals Angst haben mit Freunden über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Büffelherden und Apfelbäume :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : Freundschaft ist etwas Wunderbares und sehr machtvoll. Sogar Feinde können zu Freunden werden. Man muss Verständnis für einander aufbringen. Man muss teilen können und sich um einander kümmern. :Pinkie Pie: HEY! Genau das hab ich gesagt! Celestias Haustier :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy hat wirklich alles getan was sie konnte, als sie sich um Philamina kümmerte. :Prinzessin Celestia: Das weiß ich und ich sehe, dass dein Herz auf dem rechten Fleck ist. Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, hätte ich dir erklärt, dass Philamina ein Phönix ist und dir viele Schwierigkeiten erspart. :Fluttershy: Ich weiß. Ich war (wahrscheinlich) zu voreilig. Ich frage das nächste Mal, bevor ich einfach eine Aufgabe übernehme. :Twilight Sparkle: Soll ich dir noch einen Brief über alles schreiben, Prinzessin? :Prinzessin Celestia: Nein, dass geht in Ordnung. Daran werde ich mich auch so erinnern. Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : heute hab ich etwas tolles gelernt. Jedes Pony hat eine besondere, magische Verbindung mit seinen Freunden. Vielleicht sogar schon, bevor es sie trifft. Wenn man sich einsam fühlt und auf der Suche nach wahren Freunden ist, sollte man in den Himmel schauen. Vielleicht siehst du dir gerade gleichzeitig mit deinen zukünftigen besten Freunden den selben Regenbogen an. :Spike: Uargh... Seit wann bist du so kitschig? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, bitte notieren! Eule gut, alles gut :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : ich bin's, Spike. Ich möchte dir von meinem Abenteuer berichten. Ich habe gelernt, dass eifersüchtig zu sein und Lügen zu verbreiten nicht gut für eine Freundschaft ist. Ich habe auch gelernt, dass man seine Liebe auch mehreren Freunden schenken kann. Deshalb verspreche ich, dass ich, Spike, von jetzt an immer--'' schläft ein bevor er den Brief beenden kann. Im Partyfieber :: ''Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, : ich schreibe dir von einer herrlichen Party. Ich verbringe hier nicht nur eine wunderbare Zeit mit meinen Freundinnen, sondern konnte auch eine wertvolle Lektion über Freundschaft lernen. Man sollte immer das Beste von seinen Freunden denken und nie vom Schlechtesten ausgehen. Man sollte sich sicher sein, dass gute Freunde einem Gutes wollen. Deine treue Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. Die große Galloping-Gala :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin, diese Nacht war ... so schrecklich. :Prinzessin Celestia: Oh, Twilight. Die prachtvolle Galloping Gala ist doch immer schrecklich. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehrlich? :Prinzessin Celestia: Deshalb war ich so glücklich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich wusste, durch euch wird sie lebendiger werden. Auch wenn der Abend nicht so verlaufen ist, wie geplant, gebt ihr mir bestimmt Recht, dass er, was eure Freundschaft betrifft, gut ausgegangen ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, richtig Prinzessin. Freunde können sogar aus dem Allerschlimmsten etwas Großartiges machen. Zweite Staffel Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 Bericht abgegeben Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 Als Discord die Hoffnung von Twilight zerstört hat und sie den Glauben an Freundschaft verloren hat, sendet Prinzessin Celestia alle Berichte zurück an sie. Die Briefe, welche Twilight liest, beinhalten diejenigen aus den Folgen Das fremde Zebra, Büffelherden und Apfelbäume und Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten. Diese erneuern ihr Vertrauen in Freundschaft und helfen ihr eine neue Lehre zu lernen welche sie in der finalen Konfrontation mit Discord erzählt. : Twilight Sparkle: Ich sage dir, was wir gelernt haben, Discord. Wir haben gelernt, dass Freundschaft nicht immer leicht ist. Aber es lohnt sich trotzdem immer dafür zu kämpfen. Twilight flippt aus Prinzessin Celestia befreit ab der Folge Lesson Zero Twilight davon ihr wöchentlich neue Berichte über Freundschaft zu senden und fordert alle sechs Haupcharaktere auf ihr (nur) Berichte zu senden, wenn sie etwas zu berichten haben. :Applejack: reusper Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, wir schreiben dir, weil wir heute alle ein bisschen was über Freundschaft gelernt haben. :Fluttershy: Wir haben gelernt, dass man die Sorgen von Freunden ernst nehmen sollte. :Rainbow Dash: Auch wenn man der Meinung ist, dass die Sorgen eigentlich unnötig sind. :Rarity: Und man sollte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass aus einem ''kleinen Problem...'' :Pinkie Pie: ...ein riesen großes wird, dass die ganze Stadt ins totale Chaos stürzt und die Prinzessin kommen muss, um das Problem zu lösen! :Applejack: Gezeichnet, deine treuen Untertanen. Lunas Verwandlung :: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Als du mich damals nach Ponyville geschickt hast, war mir Freundschaft fremd. Heute Abend traf ich ein Pony mit dem selben Problem - deine Schwester, Prinzessin Luna! Durch sie habe ich gelernt, dass Freundschaft auch ein Geschenk ist, das man Anderen anbieten kann. Und dadurch selbst erfährt. Ich freue mich dir erzählen zu können, dass ganz Ponyville gelernt hat, dass man in Jemanden, der noch so einschüchternd oder furchteinflößend wirkt, ein ganz neues Pony und einen guten Freund entdecken kann. Und auch wenn ich mit meinem Star Swirl-Kostüm nicht so gut angekommen bin, war es trotzdem die schönste Gruselnacht aller Zeiten! Das Hufschwestern Festival Dies ist die erste Episode mit einem Bericht bei dem Twilight Sparkle nicht anwesend ist, während dieser verfasst wird. :Rarity: Also gut, Sweetie Belle. Was schreiben wir denn der Prinzessin? :Sweetie Belle: Ich weiß was. Eine Schwester zu haben ist so ziemlich das aller Beste auf der Welt. Aber sicher nicht das aller leichteste. :Rarity: Ich finde auch, dass es wundervoll ist Schwester zu sein. Aber es erfordert Teamarbeit. Manchmal muss man auch Kompromisse eingehen. Und manchmal muss man akzeptieren, dass man unterschiedlich ist. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass man Spaß zusammen hat. Auch wenn man sich dabei die Hufe ein bisschen dreckig macht. Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken Der Bericht für diese Folge wurde von Apple Bloom verfasst. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, '' :''Auf seinen Herzenswunsch zu warten kann wirklich hart sein. Man will die Wartezeit verkürzen. Aber mit Unaufrichtigkeit funktioniert es nie, weil du dir deinen Wunsch so nicht verdienst. Das klappt nur, wenn du ehrlich mit dir selbst und anderen bist. Denn nach Ehrlichkeit sehnt sich jedes Herz. Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash Dieser Bericht wurde von Rainbow Dash verfasst. :Rainbow Dash: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :ich hab immer gedacht, dass ein Lieblingstier oder eine beste Freundin durchsetzungsfähig und körperlich fit sein muss. Aber jetzt weiß ich, wie unüberlegt und oberflächig das war. Aber heute habe ich gelernt, dass die richtige innere Einstellung viel wichtiger sein kann. Ein echter Gewinner bleibt am Ball, vertraut auf sein Können und ist bereit niemals aufzugeben. Das alles macht diese Schildkröte aus. (Ende der Nachricht im Original) :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du nicht was vergessen?''Original: Tenacity. :'Rainbow Dash': ''Ich war noch nicht fertig!Original: Gesundheit. Diese kleine Schildkröte kann man nicht aufhalten. Sie setzt sich... überall durch. Also nenn ich sie... Schildi! Rainbow Dash, die Retterin Der Bericht in dieser Folge wurde stellvertretend von Spike geschrieben, dann jedoch noch einmal geschrieben von Rainbow Dash, welcher jedoch unbekannt blieb. Trotzdem, davor wurde die Lehre der Folge in einem Gespräch zwischen den Haupcharakteren besprochen und ist wahrscheinlich Bestandteil des endgültigen Berichtes. :Twilight Sparkle: Was wir eigentlich sagen wollten ist, dass es toll ist wenn man was gut kann. Aber trotzdem sollte man immer bescheiden bleiben. :Rainbow Dash: Ohhh. Jetzt versteh ich euch schon viel besser. Jaa. Ihr habt recht. Und ich denke ich sollte wohl auch bescheiden bleiben, wenn andere versuchen mich in den Schatten zu stellen. Rarity will dazu gehören :Rarity: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich möchte dir von einer wichtigen Lektion berichten, die ich gelernt habe als ich hier war. :Princess Celestia: Ich bin sehr gespannt davon zu hören. :Rarity: Ganz egal wo einen das Leben hin verschlägt, man sollte nie vergessen woher man kommt und mit wem man befreundet ist. Und das ist etwas worauf man immer stolz sein kann, egal was passiert. Spike wird raffgierig Spike hat diesen Bericht geschrieben. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :heute habe ich viel über Freundschaft gelernt. Man sollte meinen, dass es toll ist viele Geschenke zu bekommen. Aber es ist noch viel toller einem Pony, dass man sehr gern hat, etwas zu schenken. Ich habe gelernt, dass es schöner ist zu geben als zu nehmen. Und dass Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit zu wahrer Freundschaft führen. Und die ist wertvoller als alles andere auf der Welt. Naja... so gut wie fast alles. Großes Theater! Bericht abgegeben Die Geschichte von Ponyville Bericht abgegeben Pony-Nachwuchs Der Bericht für diese Episode wurde von Pinkie Pie verfasst. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :ich hab schon immer gern mit kleinen Kindern gespielt und ich dachte, wenn man auf sie aufpasst kann man noch mehr spielen. Faaalsch! Wenn man auf Babys aufpasst, hat man viel mehr Verantwortung als wenn man nur mit ihnen spielt. Heute habe ich gelernt, dass der Wunsch Verantwortung zu übernehmen manchmal größer sein kann als die Fähigkeit damit umzugehen. Das letzte Rodeo Der Bericht für diese Episode wurde von Applejack verfasst. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Als Gewinner hat man allen Grund stolz zu sein. Als Verlierer ist es schwieriger. Aber man muss sich nicht verstecken und vor Problemen davon laufen, wenn es mal nicht so gut gelaufen ist. Es ist besser mit Freunden und seiner Familie darüber zu sprechen. Apfelsaft für alle Ponys Der Bericht für diese Episode wurde von Applejack verfasst. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :ich möchte dir meine Gedanken mitteilen. räusper Ich habe nichts gelernt, denn ich hatte die ganze Zeit recht! Wenn du dir die Zeit nimmst die Dinge richtig zu machen, dann wird deine harte Arbeit belohnt. Ich könnte dir jetzt natürlich sagen, dass ich gelernt habe, dass meine Freunde immer für mich da sind und mir helfen. Egal was passiert. Aber die Wahrheit ist, das wusste ich schon. Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte :Twilight Sparkle: Lesen ist etwas, woran jedes Pony Spaß haben kann. Man muss es nur versuchen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, hab verstanden. Was man nicht versucht hat, sollte man auch nicht ablehnen. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast etwas gelernt. Das wäre ein toller Brief an die Prinzessin. Herz- und Huf-Tag :Cheerilee: Es ist lieb, dass ihr euch Gedanken um uns macht und wollt, dass wir glücklich sind, aber– :Apple Bloom: Egal wie gut unsere Absichten auch gewesen sind. Wir hätten uns niemals in eure Freundschaft einmischen dürfen. :Scootaloo: Man kann zwei Ponys nicht dazu zwingen zusammen zu sein. :Sweetie Belle: Jedes Pony muss die Chance haben sich selbst sein ganz besonderes Pony auszusuchen. Ein ganz besonderer Freund Der Bericht für diese Episode wurde von Pinkie Pie verfasst. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :es gibt verschiedene Arten von Freundschaft und sie äußern sich auch unterschiedlich. Einige Freunde rennen, lachen und spielen gern zusammen. Andere sind lieber allein. Und das ist auch in Ordnung. Aber das schönste in jeder Freundschaft ist seinen Freunden ein Lächeln auf's Gesicht zu zaubern. Fluttershy setzt sich durch Der Bericht für diese Episode wurde von Fluttershy verfasst. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :man kann nicht immer für sich selbst eintreten, wenn man so schüchtern ist, wie ich. Als ich es versucht habe mochte ich das Pony nicht, zu dem ich geworden bin. Aber ich habe gelernt, dass man sich nicht verändern muss um selbstbewuster zu werden. Jetzt weis ich wie man sich durchsetzen kann ohne gleich unhöflich oder böse zu werden. Zeitreisen :Spike: Ich versteh das nicht. Wenn dich die Zukunfts-Twilight nicht vor 'ner Katastrophe warnen wollte, was hat sie dann versucht dir zu sagen? :Twilight Sparkle: kicher Das weis ich nicht. Aber eine Sache weis ich. Ich sehe echt lächerlich aus. :Spike und Twilight Sparkle: lachen :Spike: Ja, tust du! :Twilight Sparkle: Und das alles nur, weil ich die Zukunft einfach nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte. Tja, das wird sich ändern. Von jetzt an löse ich die Probleme, wenn sie sich mir stellen und hör auf mir über jede Kleinigkeit Gedanken zu machen! Spike, das Drachenpony ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :bei der großen Drachenwanderung hab ich mich gefragt, was es bedeutet ein Drache zu sein. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ''wer ich bin nicht so wichtig ist, wie das was ich bin.Original: ..but now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. Ich bin zwar als Drache geboren, aber Equestria und meine Ponyfreunde haben mich gelehrt freundlich, treu und aufrichtig zu sein. Ich bin stolz daruf, dass Ponyville mein Zuhause und meine Ponyfreunde meine Familie sind.'' :::Mit aller herzlichsten Grüße, :::Spike. Fluttershy und die Fliegerei ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :manchmal denkt man, dass das, was man anzubieten hat wenig ist um etwas ausrichten zu können. Aber heute habe ich gelernt, dass der Beitrag eines jeden Ponys zählt. Ganz egal wie klein er ist. Wenn man den Kopf nicht hängen lässt, sein Bestes gibt und an sich glaubt, dann ist alles möglich. Gabby Gums macht Geschichte Die Lektion für diese Episode wurde von dem Schönheitsfleckenklub gesprochen, welche sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, die sie den Bürgern von Ponyville durch ihre Kolumne bereitet haben. :Sweetie Belle: An die Bürger von Ponyville, ihr lest diese Kolumne jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, um den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch zu erfahren. Aber das hier ist meine letzte Veröffentlichung.Wir wollen uns entschuldigen, dass wir euch weh getan haben. :Apple Bloom: Wir wollen uns entschuldigen, dass wir euch weh getan haben. Wisst ihr, eigentlich bin ich nämlich drei kleine Fohlen. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom und Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Als die Kolumne immer berühmter wurde haben wir uns von dem ganzen Rummel mitreißen lassen. Was wir getan haben war ganz und gar nicht richtig. Aber wir haben unsere Schuldgefühle ignoriert, weil anscheinend alle lesen wollten, was wir geschrieben haben. :Sweetie Belle: Wir versprechen von jetzt an das Privatleben von jedem Pony zu respektieren und wir werden uns nicht mehr mit bösem Klatsch beschäftigen. :Apple Bloom: Wir bitten ganz Ponyville vielmals um Verzeihung. Damit verabschieden wir uns zum letzten Mal. Umarmungen und Küsse, Gabby Gums. Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln Der Bericht für diese Episode wurde von Pinkie Pie geschrieben. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Heute hab ich gelernt, dass es nicht gut ist voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Man muss erst alle Fakten bevor man jemand wegen irgend etwas beschuldigt. Wenn man das nciht tut, gibt man am Ende vielleicht jemandem die Schuld für etwas, dass er nicht getan hat. Damit könnte man seine Gefühle verletzen und man selber steht ziemlich dumm da. Also von jetzt an werde ich immer aufpassen, dass ich alle Fakten kenne. Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 Bericht abgegeben Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 :Prinzessin Celestia: Nicht nur sie können sich glücklich schätzen. Du auch. Du hast dich gegen alle Zweifel durchgesetzt und du hast alles dafür getan die wahre Prinzessin Cadance zu uns zurück zu bringen. Seinen eigenen Instinkten zu vertrauen ist eine wertvolle Lektion. Dritte Staffel Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 Bericht abgegeben Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 Bericht abgegeben Zu viele Pinkie Pies Dieses Mal schreibt Pinkie Pie den Brief. ::Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Es ist toll Spaß zu haben. Aber es ist schöner gute Freunde zu haben. Und wenn man viele Freunde hat, muss man sich eben manchmal entscheiden, mit wem man seine zeit verbringen möchte. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Denn mit guten Freunden hat man immer viele Möglichkeiten Spaß zu haben. Und selbst wenn man 'mal 'was verpasst, ist das nicht so schlimm. :::Hochachtungsvoll, :::Pinkie Pie. Besuch aus Mähnhattan Bericht abgegeben Das Einhorn-Amulett Bericht abgegeben Schlaflos in Ponyville Bericht abgegeben Nicht um jeden Preis Bericht abgegeben Das Familienfest der Apples Dieser Bericht wird von Applejack verfasst. Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, Heute habe ich etwas sehr wichtiges über die Familie gelernt. Im Grunde sind das ja die Personen, mit denen man als Erste im Leben Freundschaft schließt. Man braucht sich gar nicht zu überschlagen, wenn man mit Freunden zusammen ist und diese Zeit in Erinnerung behalten möchte. Selbst die einfachsten Aktivitäten können von großer Bedeutung sein; und man wird sich viel eher an seine Freunde erinnern als an die Umstände, unter denen man sich getroffen hat. Deine demütige Untertanin Applejack Spike zu Diensten Kein Bericht, sondern ein Kodex, und zwar von Applejack. Das, was Freunde füreinander tun, ist gut wie es ist. Discord wird ein guter Drache (Kein Bericht abgegeben) Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere (Kein Bericht abgegeben) Die Equestria-Spiele Hier äußert Rainbow Dash ihr Gefühl, nachdem ihr Vorhaben, die Equestria Spiele ins Kristallkönigreich zu bringen, geglückt ist. Es fühlt sich gut an, anderen dabei zu helfen, etwas zu bekommen, das man selbst nie hatte. Fast so gut als hätte man es selbst bekommen. Aber nur fast. Prinzessin Twilight (Keine Berichte abgegeben) Option: Song "True True Friend" Verweise Navboxen en:Friendship reports es:Reportes de la Amistad no:Vennskapsrapporter pl:Raporty przyjaźni sv:Vänskapsrapporter Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Gegenstände